Black Days
by Boris Yeltsin
Summary: My first story for Victorious, with help from BubbleBeam98. When Robbie is injured one night, Cat and Jade, and the others soon learn he's been bullied by anti-Semites;Jade finds out Cat's home life isn't so great after all, among other surprises for her and the rest of the gang.
1. Chapter 1

Black Days.

A/N: My first Victorious story.

I'd like to thank BubbleBeam98 for helping me with different ideas for this.

It was lunch time at Hollywood Arts.

Robbie had other things on his mind than the food he was eating. The texts he'd been getting. They hadn't come from his friends. Yid and kike they'd called him, and go back to Palestine, they'd read, among other things. He was sure the others would soon find out, but would they understand? They knew he was Jewish. Would they help him if they knew? He didn't know.

He'd ignored or deleted the messages whenever he got them, but knew this couldn't stay secret for long. If they did find out some how, wold he be too afraid to tell them?

Cat, meanwhile, was trying to concentrate on her own food, but had other things on her own mind, namely her brother and sister.

Jack, the poor boy. Sure, Cat told the others stories about him, some of which were true, but there were other things about him she never told them, such as, how if he drank, his mental issues would be worse, and the things he tried to do to her and her baby sister.

Her sister. Rita. Only 4 years old, and not really knowing her parents, seeing Cat as her mother, to Cat's shame. Cat was sure not even Jade knew about her, and she hoped to keep it that way.

"Cat?" Jade asked.

"Huh?"

"You're spacing out on me."

"Sorry, just thinking."

"About?"

"I can't say."

"Can't or won't."

"Jade!."

"Cat, this has been going on for days now. You're scaring me, and I don' scare easily."

"I can't talk about it, please."

"Maybe alone, later?"

"Sure, thanks."

They soon decided to meet up at Nozu later, Jade's treat. Robbie offered to join them.

"What the?"

"I've gotta talk to you to, and I figure that place is as good as any."

"Fine." Jade nodded, though she was sure she'd regret that decision.

Later on, after school, Jade didn't know what to expect when she drove the redhead to her place.

She heard what sounded like singing as they went up stairs to Cat's room.

'Oh boy'. Cat thought as they entered.

Jade was surprised to find a little girl about 4 years old with dark ahir and blue eyes, hugging cat.

"Hi, mama."

"Rita, no."

"Mommy."

"Stop it."

"Cat?"

Cat ran down stairs, crying.

The girl, Rita gently reached for Jade.

"Cat's told me a lot about you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. All good things though."

"Great."

Rita noticed the scissors hanging from Jade's bag.

"Are they real?"

"Yup."

"Can I see them if you show me how to hold them right?"

"Sure."

"I'll be careful." Rita promised, and she was, to Jade's surprise, not throwing them or anything. She held the sharp ends away from her body, like Jade taught her.

She soon yawned.

"Tired, kiddo?"

"Yeah."

Jade tucked her into bed before gently taking the scissors back.

She found Cat on the couch, still crying.

"Cat? What happened?"

"I-I'm not her mother." Cat sobbed out.

"Sister?"

"Yeah."

Cat soon sobbed out the whole story, how she often had to be Rita's primary caregiver because her parents were never around, even though they tried to be, but Jack took up so much of their time.

Jade hugged Cat.

"It's okay. Shhh."

Cat soon settled down.

"She likes me."

"Glad she does."

Later, Cat checked her phone.

"Huh, nothing from Robbie, weird."

"You're worried about him?"

"He hasn't taxted me, and we've got to meet him at Nozu in 30 minutes."

They soon went looking for him, finding him in the parking lot.

"Oh God. Cat? Whatever you do, don't look." Jade warned.

Cat had looked however, and had to stop herself from screaming.

The Jewish boy had clearly been beaten up. His nose was broken, and he'd lost a few teeth, among other injuries.

"Jadey? I-I think I'm gonna be sick." Cat managed. She was almost ready to faint.

"Stay with me, okay?" Jade asked.

"Kay."

Jade soon called 9-1-1, with Jade riding with the paramedics, while Cat got Rita from her house, explaining what was going on.

"Someone hurt him?" Rita asked.

"Yeah."

Rita hugged her older sister.

"I hope he's alright."

"So do I, baby, so do I."

a/N: TBC.

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'd like to thank a user who wishes to remain anonymous for ideas for this chapter.

The others arrived after Jade's call. Beck first, then Andre, then Tori and Trina came last. She wasn't alone however. Jade spotted the blonde with her. She recognized him from her classes.

"Frank? What the fuck!."

"Hey there." He told her.

"You're dating her?"

"I am."

"Ugh, like this day can't get any weirder."

Cat tried to recall where she'd heard of Frank before.

"Blind dude from Tennessee?" Jade asked, sarcastically.

"Oh yeah."

Robbie's parents arrived. His mother wanting to blame someone for this. His buzzing phone got their attention. Jade read the text. "How'd you like it, kike."

"Kike?" Cat asked, not having heard the term.

"It's an anti-Semitic word for Jews." It took Cat a few seconds to get what her friend was saying.

"Th-They beat him up just because he's Jewish?"

"Yeah."

"Jadey, he's not really your friend."

"Yeah, but no one deserves to be beaten up because of their religion."

"Wow, you do care." Tori cut in.

"Watch it, Vega."

Beck put an arm around Jade.

"Don't fly off the handle now."

"Wait til I get my hands on those, those Nazi bastards."

"Jade, there are kids here." Cat pointed out, pointing to a sleeping Rita.

"Sorry, I'm just-"

"I know you're angry, but that's not gonna help him."

"I'll get my dad on this."

"I'm sure he's got bigger fish to fry then some anti Jewish dopes."

"C'mon."

"Fine."

Tori left to make the call as the doctor entered.

Jade and Cat went to see him first.

Doctor Pickett explained their friends injuries with his heavy Virginia accent.

"Broken ribs, missing teeth, lost a lot of blood as well."

Cat almost fainted, and Jade had to drag her out of the room.

"Is it bad?" Frank asked.

"If you could see it, you'd know." Jade told him, too shocked to be sarcastic at what she'd seen.

Tori re-entered.

"He's on his way."

"Good. Maybe you can actually help him."

Jade then explained.

"My God."

"Yeah. You're a match. A transfusion is the only way to save him now."

"I'll do it, but if you mess it up again-"

"Not this time, promise."

"Hang on, again?" Frank asked.

"Right, you weren't here."

Both girls soon explained.

"Good God, Jade you were pretty hot and bothered over being the understudy."

"Yeah."

Tori was soon prepped to give blood, hoping it would save her friend's life.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back. Had issues with putting it together, but, think I got it. As for the guest reviewer, had to block you because you wouldn't stop making me ask another author questions she could answer herself, thank you very much.

Tori was soon back in the chair, though a bit dizzy. One pint was all that was neded, fortunitly. She and the others waited for news, Rita soon getting sleepy.

"I-I'd better get her home." Cat explained.

Jade offered to drive them to Cat's house, and Cat accepted. Jade even helped buckle Rita in, having taken a liking to the 4 year old.

Jade hugged them both before Cat got Rita inside, promising to text her if anything developed.

"Thanks for everything, Jadey."

"Anytime."

Cat got Rita to bed and watched a bit of TV before deciding to turn in for the nighe herself. About 10, a text came from Jade.

'Surgery success, he'll live.'

'Thank God.' Cat texted back.

'Just get some rest. You can see him in the morning.' Jade advised.

'Right.'

Cat soon fell asleep, though her dreams were strange, given what had happened.

She was at the hospital at 8 next morning, Rita with her. Both found Robbie having breakfast, eggs and biscuits with coffee.

"Hey."

"Cat, Rita."

Rita hugged him, though gently, with Cat helping her.

"Uncle Robbie."

"Kiddo."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thanks, Cat. I'll be out of here in no time."

"Yeah, and we'll help catch the guys who did this, promise."

Robbie gently kissed her.

"Ewww!."

"Sorry, Rita." Cat apologized, both laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

A/N: I'm back.

Thinking one more chapter after this one. Someone mind letting me know how I mark a story complete when it's done?

Chapter 4.

A few days later, after Robbie had been allowed home, Cat and others came to see him.

Cat hugged him, gently.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Doing great."

"You know the police will want to talk to you."

"Yeah, I know. I'll help as much as I can."

"I know you will."

Jade later dropped by.

"You alright?"

"I'll be fine. Relax."

"After what happened to you?"

"Jade."

"Just saying."

An officer came to see him around that time. Jade left for another room.

She was allowed to return an hour or so later.

"How'd it go?"

"He just neded a statement."

"Oh."

"Think I know who attacked me. Chad and Alan, remember them?"

Jade did. Both boys had hit on her and Tori during their "date"

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Let the cops handle it."

"Ugh, fine."

"Tori's dad's got it in the bag."

"Okay, okay, yeesh." She told him, laughing.

Both boys would be soon arrested the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Final chapter, and my first for the new year. Enjoy.

A few weeks later, the trial began.

Alan and Chad's lawyers tried to claim that Robbie had attacked them at some point, though that ws quickly foung to be false.

Cat, Jade and others testified against them, even Tori and Trina and Frank did as well.

Robbie even did so, despite he was still healing.

Soon, both were found guilty and sentenced to 2 years in prison, though Jade doubted they'd stay for long.

A few days later, Robbie soothed Cat, as Jack's situation wasn't so good. He was getting worse, not better. Cat's parents had to send him to a mental hospital in Arizona, leaving Cat and Rita alone. Jade offered to take both girls in, which Cat accepted.

"Yay!."

Rita smiled, hugging them both. Jade accepted this hug, gently hugging her back.

"You'll be okay."

"Uncle Beck?" Rita asked.

"He'll be there, too." Jade promised.

Robbie was fully healed a few months later, and he and Cat began dating after some time waiting. Robbie bonded with Rita right away, to everyone's surprise, Cat's especially, seeing as Rita didn't take to strangers so easily.

Cat smiled, gently kissing Robbie.

"I'm glad that's over."

"You're not the only one." He told her.

She knew this as much as the others did.

They could be at piece at last, everyone.


End file.
